Lost
by Blue Art Ninja
Summary: A kit has escaped camp. She nearly drowns and she finds a fox and fights it. I do not own Warriors. This is a Lost challenge for Leafpelt of Thunderclan! R&R!


**This is my second challenge for Leafpelt of Thunderclan! Enjoy!**

Minnowkit walked out of the nursery. She sat in the clearing of Riverclan and looked around. She noticed there was an elder and an apprentice at the fresh-kill pile. They were the only ones in the clearing besides herself. _This is my chance!_ She thought. Minnowkit walked to the wall next to the entrance. There was plenty of ferns and bracken shielding herself from the fresh-kill pile, where her clan mates sat. She dug a big enough hole for her to fit through in the wall. She quickly slipped out and filled it up. If she went out the entrance they would see her. Especially since she has white fur.

Minnowkit raced away from the camp, hoping no one will soon notice she's gone. She drank in the unfamiliar scents around her. The warriors often walked in the camp and brought the smells sometimes but they soon washed it out before she could get a clear whiff. She recognized heather, ferns, stale rain water, and grass. One smell pricked her interest._ Mouse_. She never tasted it before but she smelled it in the fresh-kill pile. She had always eaten fish and the occasional bird. Minnowkit crouched down and crept towards the rustling in the bracken. Before she could pounce she heard a cry coming from the camp. It sounded like her mother. _Oh no! They noticed I'm gone!_ She saw a shadow of a cat behind a tree. She darted in the opposite direction. She skidded to a halt at the edge of the river. But the loose pebbles gave way under her pads and she was sent tumbling to the roaring water.

"Help! Someone help me!" she cried pitifully between mouthfuls of water.

Her head went above and below the surface of the current. _Starclan help me!_ She thought desperately as she flailed around helplessly. She grabbed on a nearby floating stick but it slipped away, her claws leaving deep scores in the wood. As she went by she grabbed the roots of trees that were peeking out of the side of the bank but they slipped through her tiny claws. She felt something slimy brush her leg. _Fish_. Minnowkit went underwater. She twisted around but she had no clue which way was up. Black spots started forming in her vision. She saw a shadow fall on the water. _Up!_ She tried kicking herself up with all her might, but she didn't move anywhere. A paw reached in the water and it's claws snagged her fur. She felt herself being lifted out of the water. She was put on the bank next to the death trap body of water. Someone pushed on her stomach and she sputtered up mouthfuls of water. Minnowkit drew in ragged breaths, shaken by almost drowning. She sat up heaving water out of her lungs until there was nothing left. Once she caught her breath she looked in the direction of her savior but everything was distorted by water. It looked like a black tom.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she choked out.

"We need to get you home. Everyone is looking for you!"

"D-darkpelt?" Darkpelt was her father.

"Yes it's me. Let's get you home." He started licking her the wrong way to warm her up. She whimpered and felt the cool air seep through her pelt, drying her wet fur. She lifted her head and stared at the roaring tide. She blinked several times and the water dripped out of her eyes. Darkpelt picked her up by the scruff, earning a few cries of protest from her. He walked through the forest. She could feel his steps every time he put his paws on the ground. Suddenly the wind changed direction and blew in their faces. It was cold. Minnowkit shivered. She squeaked as he jerked his head to the side to avoid a low hanging branch.

"Sorry," he mumbled through her fur.

She heard a growl behind them. Darkpelt turned around. Minnowkit gasped._ A fox!_ Darkpelt turned back around and ran. The fox caught up and gripped her father's shoulder with it's teeth. Minnowkit fell to the ground when Darkpelt let go of her scruff and yelped in pain. Minnowkit crouched down and hissed at the offending fox. Darkpelt wriggled out of its grasp and turned to fight. He glanced at his kit.

"Get out of here! Go back to camp!" he said while ducking blows from the fox.

She shook her head. "I'm almost an apprentice. I can fight! I'm not leaving without you!" She jumped on the fox as it pinned her father to the ground. Minnowkit gripped its back with her claws. It got off Darkpelt and shook itself violently in attempt to get her off. She bit the back of it's neck and it howled. Blood seeped into her mouth and she spit it out in disgust. It shook itself harder. She was flung off into a tree. Blinding pain shot through her shoulder. She gave a feeble cry. Minnowkit looked at her paw. She took off a chunk of fox fur. It howled and ran in the opposite direction of the camp. Darkpelt grabbed her scruff and ran towards the camp. He ducked under low tree branches and jumped over tree roots and rocks. They finally ran into the camp. Darkpelt darted into the clearing and set Minnowkit down by the fresh-kill pile.

"Minnowkit! Your okay!" Her mother, Fallowtail, ran up to her from the nursery and began licking her.

"Why are you wet?" her mother asked in concern.

Minnowkit looked down in embarrassment.

"She fell in the river. And we fought a fox," Darkpelt informed his mate.

Fallowtail looked horrified. "Thank Starclan she's okay!"

Minnowkit grumbled something under her breath and flattened herself to the ground. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't go out of the camp! What were you thinking!" Her mother scolded.

"Minnowkit!" Lilykit bounded up to her. "Your okay!"

Minnowkit nodded at her younger friend, tired from thrashing about in the water. Dewstar came out of her den and glanced in their direction. She walked over and asked Minnowkit's father, "What's going on?"

Darkpelt informed their leader on what happened. Dewstar glanced at Minnowkit when he said 'fox'. When he was done she murmured something to him and Minnowkit didn't hear what she said. Darkpelt nodded and Dewstar jumped on the Speaking Stone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Speaking Stone for a clan meeting."

_Oh no. She's going to tell the whole clan what a foolish kit I am._ She thought, her pelt growing hot.

"Minnowkit has escaped the camp today." She said. The clan glanced at me. Minnowkit flattened her ears. Dewstar continued.

"She fell in the river and almost drowned. Darkpelt saved her. They found a fox on the way back home and Minnowkit was brave enough to fight it with her father." The clan gasped. Minnowkit bowed her head in shame. Dewstar turned her head towards Minnowkit,

"Minnowkit. You left camp today and you nearly drowned. You were also attacked by a fox. But instead of running and quite possibly leaving your father to die, you turned and fought. That has to be the most ignorant thing I have ever heard. So because of that, Minnowkit,"

_Here it comes._ She thought while looking shamefully at Dewstar.

"From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Minnowpaw."

Minnowpaw's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth hanging open. Dewstar just smiled at her.

"You've got to be kidding me! She snuck out of camp without permission! She should be punished! Not praised!" Sweetflower, the exact opposite of her name, said furiously.

Dewstar turned her head in the direction of the cranky elder.

"She fought a fox to save her father. Don't you think that has to be rewarded?

Sweetflower flattened her ears but didn't say anything. Dewstar turned her head toward a silver and white tom cat.

"Rainfoot, you are kind, patient, and experienced. I believe you are ready for your first apprentice." Rainfoot froze and stared at Dewstar.

"I hope you pass on your skills and knowledge to Minnowpaw." Rainfoot touched noses with Minnowpaw. Minnowpaw sat down, a smile slowly creeping on her face. Fallowtail stood in place, to surprised to move. Darkpelt looked at her warmly and smiled. Two of Minnowpaw's friends started chanting her name and one by one the whole clan joined in.

"Minnowpaw! Minnowpaw!" Dewstar called out her name, a smile playing on her lips.

Minnowpaw stood proudly on the Highrock looking down at her clanmates. _I will not let you down Riverclan._


End file.
